


Playing Games

by ifishouldfall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Riding, You're Welcome, cross dressing, dressing up, jayde writes, sin - Freeform, this is my first ever sin, tumblr ask, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldfall/pseuds/ifishouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa decides to see how far he can push "play games" with Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

Iwaizumi Haijme considered himself a patient man. After all, he had to deal with Oikawa on a daily basis.

His patience however, seemed to have vanished as though it never existed when he walked into the Seijoh club room and found Oikawa sitting on his knees, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth – wearing a girl’s uniform. Complete with knee high white socks, and a ribbon around his neck that he twirled around his finger, Iwaizumi was instantly captivated.

Closing the door behind himself, he turned back towards Oikawa and begun stalking towards him.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Oikawa just gave his signature shit eating grin as he continued to twirl the ribbon around his finger, tugging slightly so that the collar of his blouse was pulled to the side, exposing more of his neck. Iwaizumi swallowed.

“Well you see Iwa-chan, I’ve been playing a little game. I want to see how much it takes to push you over the edge and make you so desperate you can’t hold back anymore, no matter where we are” Oikawa ran his tongue over his top lip, dropping his voice lower and giving Iwaizumi a wink.

The ‘game’ Oikawa had been playing was by no means new news to him. Over the past few weeks of volleyball practice, Oikawa had made it his personal goal to make Iwaizumi as frustrated as possible, and not in his usual way. It started off innocent enough – or as innocent as asking Iwaizumi to help him stretch, and then proceeding to make little moans and whimpers that were only loud enough for Haijme to hear could be.

It escalated to Oikawa discreetly groping Haijme in the middle of practice, who instantly turned beet red and prayed that no one had seen. He and Oikawa may have been dating for over a year now – but it wasn’t something that was publicized by the pair, it was just something people picked up, or had expected - so these sudden bold moves of Oikawa’s were starting to get to him.

The last time anything of the sort had happened was last week, when after clean up him and Oikawa were the last ones left in the gym, Oikawa had backed him into the wall and caged him against the wall, kissing him deeply and roughly until Haijme was breathless and aching for more. Once he was panting and his resolve was breaking, Oikawa simply turned and walked away as though nothing had happened at all, leaving Iwaizumi to try and catch his breath and will his erection to go away so that he could leave.

After nothing else happening for a week, Iwaizumi thought he was safe.

Oh how he was wrong, he though, as he looked down at Oikawa tauntingly running his hand absentmindedly up and down his lace clad thighs, looking up at him through darkened, hooded eyes. Fuck it. With a growl, he dropped his bag off his shoulder and yanked Oikawa up by grabbing a fistful of his hair, so that he was upright on his knees.

Hand still buried in soft chocolate curls, Iwaizumi gripped a little harder and tilted Oikawa’s head back so that he was looking up as Iwaizumi loomed over him.

“Don’t play games with me Oikawa. Do you understand?” Oikawa turned a few shades darker, this throat bobbed at his audible groan, and he subconsciously spread his legs a little further apart. Iwaizumi chuckled lowly.

“What was that Tooru? I didn’t quite catch that...”

Oikawa reacted by grabbing hold of Iwaizumi’s school tie and yanking him down so that he could smash their lips together. Getting onto his knees as well, Haijme deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Oikawa’s making him shiver and moan around it.

Oikawa reached up, desperately clutching at Iwaizumi’s shoulders, digging his nails in so hard Iwaizumi was sure he’d be left with marks.

“I asked you a question Tooru. What will you not do?” Oikawa whimpered, before uttering a small reply.

“I won’t play games with you anymore. Please I’m sorry”

Haijme smirked. “That’s what I thought. There’s a good boy” Haijme released Oikawa’s hair from his harsh grip, allowing the taller boy to free himself, rushing forward and pushing Haijme onto his back, quickly straddling Haijme’s waist before he could say anything.

Once Iwaizumi’s mind had caught up, Oikawa was already beginning to grind his hips downwards onto the growing bulge he could feel below him, unabashedly moaning, despite the fact that they were in their clubroom, and before practice no less.

“Oikawa let me – ah – let me lock the door – “ He was cut off by his own moan as he felt Oikawa’s hand quickly unbutton his school trousers and slip his hand into Iwaizumi’s boxers, quick flicks of his wrist stroking Iwaizumi to madness.

“You said no more games Iwa-chan” Oikawa stated plainly, licking his lips. “then I won’t play any more. I want you. Now”

The entire Seijoh Volleyball team could walk in right now and it wouldn’t stop Oikawa getting what he wanted.

He lifted the hem of his skirt tauntingly, as Haijme leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at the lace panties that Oikawa had paired with the outfit. His mouth dropped agape.

“I’ve been wearing these all day Iwa-chan, waiting for you. Waiting to see what you’d think of them. Well? What do you think?”

Iwaizumi’s brain was short circuiting. Instead of making a fool of himself, he reached forward to stroke the outline of Oikawa’s very visible erection through the thin white lace that left nothing to imagination, causing Oikawa to buck and grind his hips down on to Iwaizumi’s own erection, causing them to both moan simultaneously.

Oikawa moved to take them off, but Iwaizumi wasn’t having any of it. “Leave ‘em on” He stated plainly, answering Oikawa’s questioning look by reaching between Oikawa’s legs and pulling the panties to the side. Oikawa’s eyes widened for a second, before glinting once more, and Iwaizumi wondered what else he had in store.

Reaching for his bag, Oikawa quickly produced a half-empty bottle of lube, pouring some out onto his hand, and reached back for Iwaizumi’s now painfully hard cock. The first contact with the cold liquid had him shivering, which was quickly chased away by the feeling of pleasure.

Oikawa leaned forward on his elbows so that he was face to face with Iwaizumi, licking the seam of his lips before pressing a chaste kiss against them, and began to trail small, biting kisses towards Iwaizumi’s ear, tickling the short dark strands of his unruly hair on the way.

“I already prepped myself Hajime. Just for you, while I was waiting. Aren’t I a good boy?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t take anymore. Grabbing hold of Oikawa’s hips roughly, he positioned him directly above his cock, feeling the soft fabric of the school skirt bunched between his clenched fists.

“Lets see well you did then, shall we?” was all the warning Iwaizumi gave before sinking Oikawa down onto his cock, supporting him tightly so that he wouldn’t hurt him by making him take it all in one go.

The moans that Oikawa was letting out signaled that he was in fact okay and Iwaizumi wasn’t going to accidently hurt him.

Once he was fully seated, the pair let out simultaneous moans, chests rising and falling rapidly, and a dark red blush dusted across Oikawa’s face.

“Haij- _ah – Haijme_ ”

Oikawa begun lifting up and dropping himself full force without warning, fists clenching and unclenching wildly in Iwaizumi’s shirt, head rolling backwards at the feeling of the shorter boy’s hard cock inside him. The thrill of knowing that someone – anyone, be it the volleyball team or a teacher – could walk in at any moment, only spurred Oikawa on.

Legs shaking at the effort of holding his own body weight, he leaned forwards again onto his elbows, rolling his hips, Iwaizumi using the new position to thrust upwards in time with Oikawa’s movements. The new position meant that Oikawa’s own neglected erection received friction, and the new sensations caused him to buck harder backwards, making Iwaizumi’s cock hit just the right spot, making Oikawa cry out and see stars.

“Right _there_ right there _oh – Haijme please_ ”

The sounds he was letting out only egged Iwaizumi on, hitting the same spot over and over until Oikawa was shaking and Iwaizumi felt his hot sticky release between them. Oikawa’s orgasm caused him to clench hard around Iwaizumi’s cock, only took a few more thrusts for him to follow, releasing hard into Oikawa’s spent body.

The pair lay in a sticky, sweaty pile, breathing hard and trying to catch their breaths and slow their heartbeats down. Iwaizumi absentmindedly stroked his hand up and down Oikawa’s back, soothing him and he gently pulled out of the taller boy, earning him a grimace and a shudder.

“We should probably shower before practice starts… and get out of here before the others get here” Oikawa rolled his eyes but complied with Iwaizumi’s statement – he wasn’t one to be a brat (after he’d got his own way of course).

“Was I good for you, Haijme?”

Iwaizumi heard the nervousness in Oikawa’s voice, and after growing up with the boy, he would be the only one who could have ever picked up on it.

He pulled Oikawa up off of the floor and wrapped him in his arms, pulling Oikawa’s head down to rest against his shoulder.

“The best Tooru. You always are”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned
> 
> If you find any mistakes please let me know!


End file.
